


You know some celestial being is just trying to mess up your day.

by arfrid



Category: Camp-Half Blood - Fandom, Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: :O, Demigod AU, Demigods, F/M, Gen, I have two (2) lost in space demigod aus, Is that bad, No Dr. Smith and Don sorry :(, Vijay Dhar is a fuckin satyr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Judy didn't mean to be a child of Zeus.Really, she didn't. It just... kinda happened. She also didn't mean to drag her siblings on a quest she barely knew the risks of. You know, it happens.Oh yeah, did I mention her siblings are demigods too?
Relationships: John Robinson & Judy Robinson, John Robinson & Penny Robinson, John Robinson & Will Robinson, Judy Robinson & Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson & Will Robinson, Maureen Robinson & Penny Robinson, Maureen Robinson & Will Robinson, Vijay Dhar/Penny Robinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Judy's mom 'Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good's herself out of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> huzzah! I've got a few aesthetic edits n stuff related to this au on my tumblr, imafanofliterallyeverything (pls follow me on there), and now ive actually made it :>
> 
> H U Z Z A H ! ! !

Judy’s going to say it. She has absolutely _no_ idea what’s currently happening right now.

One minute, she was in her house, hers as in, literally hers. Judy and her siblings had three separate houses about 12 meters away from each other. The reason? She had no idea. It was Maureen’s idea, apparently, and John decided with her too. So that’s how they were. Separated. Sometimes, though, they snuck little visits when they thought their parents weren’t looking.

All three of them were fairly identical, though Penny didn’t have a second floor, she had a basement, unlike Judy and Will.

So, Judy was calmly sitting on my couch, watching TV and texting to one of her friends – then suddenly an alarm went off. It was loud and rash, and it rang in her ears.

“Mom! What’s happening?” She asked Maureen. “Mom?”

“Get up and take this.” She threw a big bag at me. “We need to go. John and Vijay will get your siblings.”

“ _Vijay?_ ” Vijay was Penny’s friend since she began high school, and Judy was fairly sure Penny had a crush on him.

“Come on! Come!” Her mother grabbed her daughter’s hand and together we ran across the field and through a hole in the bush that separated Judy and Penny’s house.

“Mom, what–” She started. I wanted to know what the hell was going on and what was wrong and why mom was _willingly_ letting them reunite.

“Run now, questions later- Oh, John!” They finally reached Dad, Will and Penny, both who looked just as confused as I felt. Vijay was absent.

“The alarm went off. Where’s Vijay?” John said.

“I thought he was with you… They must be here.” Mom said, grabbing Will and Penny’s hand, while Dad held Judy’s hand and they all sprinted towards the car. Judy, Penny and Will clambered in the back seat of their fancy car. Judy frowned in confusion as she buckled her seatbelt, as usually a chauffeur drove, not her Dad and _certainly_ not her Mom.

“We’ve gotta go there.” Dad told her. Mom nodded in agreement, then pressed hard on the gas. Judy grabbed Will’s hand and squeezed it as we went 120 mph.

“Holy _shit_ , mom!” Penny exclaimed from the back seat, obviously not expecting to go so fast in such little time. I wondered if my siblings felt the same as me, with the inability to form words and a ringing in my head from the alarm. Judy and Penny heard Will start crying and they both impulsively put our arms around him as much as they could with seatbelts on.

The car raced forwards – I’d never seen such reckless driving, especially from our _Mom_ , of all people – and took a hard left, skidding along a road.

The next hour was fairly calm, excepting a few hard lefts and rights. Mom and Dad said words that didn’t make sense: _“Half-Blood, Delphi Strawberry Service, Gods-” wait, Gods_?

“Mom, I love you and you know that, but why the hell are you bringing up mythology in the middle of a car chase without an actual car chasing us?”

“It’s going to take some explaining— Wait, Vijay!” Penny’s head snapped up from where she was using her phone. She immediately took out her headphones. Vijay was on the side of the road, a nasty cut on his arm. He ran over as Penny opened the door to let him in. He gratefully jumped in and sat next to Penny. They were staring at him. More precisely, his legs.

At first, Judy didn’t understand what they were looking at, or why, but then she looked over and saw his legs.

“Penny, I swear I will explain everything in five minutes, just give me a second to tell your mom and dad that it’s a cyclops chasing us.” Vijay explained in that quick manner that he had when he was nervous.

“ _What_? How- Vijay, you’re not making sense!” Judy exclaimed. “You just need to calm down and- OH MY GOD, MOM!”

The car skidded off-road as a car was thrown right in front of theirs. Mom just managed to turn the car to the forest before they could hit the other, smashed car. They were going even faster than before, when there was a moment of silence.

Then, the car flipped.

The first thing Judy registered was the pain shooting everywhere in her body, mainly on my legs, back and arms. She noticed the chairs were somehow on the ceiling of the car. Then she realized that her and siblings _were_ on the ceiling. She had her arms around her two siblings. Penny was protecting Will, who was curled up in a ball. Vijay was next to Penny, almost unconscious. There was now a nasty gash on his cheek, and his elbow was stuck out at an awkward angle.

“Judy! Penny! Will! Are you okay? Oh, my god, Judy! Penny! Will!” came the muffled voices of their parents. Penny let out a quiet, exhausted groan that I barely heard. We unwrapped from around each other.

“I mean, we’re in the middle of a random forest and our car just flipped, so yeah, we’re good.” Penny replied. She tapped Vijay and he flinched, opening his eyes and looking over at her.

“Vijay, move. We need to get out the window, which has cracked.” She explained

“Oh! Oh, yeah.” He said. He crawled out through the window and helped Penny out, then Will, then Judy. Judy looked down at his cloven hooves and furry legs in disbelief.

“You’re a… a…” Will started, seemingly at a loss for words. Penny talked for him.

“A half-goat. Oh my god, my friend is a half-goat.” Penny said, visibly stunned by whole ordeal. Judy couldn’t blame her. She was still shaken by it all already. Maureen and John came over. They, surprisingly, weren’t as harmed as the children, considering that they had been in the front seats. Maureen had a glass shard in her arm, and several smaller cuts in her legs. Her knee was grazed, probably by some kind of rock. John had a small scar on his arm that barely showed, and a cut or two on his chest.

They ran towards us, embracing us in their arms. Vijay awkwardly stood aside, clutching his presumedly broken arm.

“Mom, Dad, what’s going…” Will never got to finish his sentence, because there was a mighty _BOOM_ and then trees started falling down. Maureen quickly grabbed Judy’s hand and they started running again. Her legs felt like jelly, but they still moved accordingly. Her brain, however, was falling behind. What was going on? What had happened? What the hell was that… _thing_ chasing us?

She didn’t ask any questions, because I felt like if I used any more energy would make her explode with fatigue. Her head rang. A thousand different words wanted to explode from her mouth. Her hands hurt.

The thing, whatever it was, was gaining on them. Judy felt her heart becoming a drum in her ears, beating louder with every tree that fell down behind them.

She was starting to get out of breath when she saw a hill with a pine tree on it. Something about it felt mystical. She couldn’t describe how. It just felt… special. She somehow knew that if we reached past that tree, we’d be safe. That if we crossed that tree, that they wouldn’t die.

 _Idiot, of course you won’t be,_ the rational part of her told her, _It’s just one lousy little tree._

But they still had to move, so they just ran past it. Immediately she felt some kind of protection over herself, something that felt natural, yet unfamiliar at the same time. Penny and Will were lagging behind, but John was over here with her, ready to grab their hand and pull them through.

Vijay jumped through and put his hands over his ears. His cap fell off, revealing fairly big horns, but they were small enough to hide under a hat.

She looked around, expecting to see more than just her dad and her sibling’s crush. Mom wasn’t there with them. Neither were Will and –

“Penny!” Will shouted desperately. Judy looked over and her jaw dropped.

It was a man. A huge man. He was the size of a of a two-story building. He looked like a giant, but when she looked up at his face, he only had one eye.

_Cyclops._

She looked over at Will, who was running towards Penny who was, to her horror, unconscious. Judy tried to run towards them, to protect them, shield them, do anything she could to help them, but someone held her back. She looked back and saw her father.

She stared at him in disbelief and anger.

“Let me go! I need to save them.” Judy shouted, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

“What are you gonna do to it? Poke it with a stick? I’ll do it.” He let go and before Judy could run forwards, she heard the noise of something unsheathing. She looked round in surprise to see her father had a javelin. “Besides, I’ve got a better stick.”

He ran forwards, and Judy could see her father’s face turn into ones of horror. She was sure hers was the same. The beast had grabbed her mother, and was currently squeezing her.

“LET HER GO!” Her dad shouted. He ran forward, jumped on his back and stabbed him in the back. He tried to take the javelin out of the monster’s back, but it grabbed him and threw him against a tree. There he lay still. Judy’s heart beat faster. She couldn’t move. Why couldn’t she move? The giant one-eyed creature turned back to Judy’s mother, who called John’s name, before the beast squeezed her and she…

Judy watched as her mother turned to specks of gold dust. All time seemed to stop – no. Not her mother. She couldn’t have just…

She saw the monster turn towards the still unconscious Penny and Will, who was sobbing and holding Penny. It took one step towards them.

 _No._ Judy wouldn’t lose them. Not then, not ever. She ran towards her father and grabbed his javelin, before throwing it at the Cyclops’ back.

“Look at me, fart face!” She yelled. It turned and roared at her angrily. “Yeah, over here!”

She had no idea what she was doing. She just knew she _had_ to kill it. But how? She was just 17…

It stormed at her. She dodged just in time and it hit a boulder the size of an average bathroom. The boulder cracked.

She got an idea. She started running towards a big oak tree that must’ve been there for at least a century, probably more.

She dodged a few more times from the creature running at her. It shoved the trees out the way. She had to hurry; she could hear the stomps behind her, smell the foul breath of rotten flesh and dirty teeth.

She started climbing it. She was already halfway up it when the Cyclops smashed into it.

Now, when a full-grown cyclops hits a tree with full-force, it’ll make the tree go down. No matter what age or what type, it’ll almost most definitely come down. The tree started tilting towards the Cyclops. She swore she could hear it say “ _Oh no_ ” before being smashed by a hundred-year old tree.

Her legs were wobbly as she walked back to her siblings. Penny was starting to stir, blinking her eyes confusedly. Vijay ran over as fast he could with his goat legs. Her dad got up, dazedly, but still conscious. He walked towards Penny, Will and Vijay.

Judy right now wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She was tired but was still full of adrenaline. She felt an uncomfortable bruise form on her shoulder and arm.

The last thing she saw was Vijay running towards her, with a guy with a brown beard before everything went black.


	2. The Robinson Heirloom.

“–Don’t know, okay, Penelope?” is what Judith Eliza Robinson awoke to that morning. That, of course, and:

“Don’t give me this “don’t know” bullshit! And don’t call me Penelope, my name is Penny!”

Of course. Judy must have slept in. Penny must have snuck in and been caught. Everything last night had been a dream. A pretty weird one, at that.

“Penny, why’d you sneak in my room again…?” she asked groggily. She squinted her eyes and saw the figure of her sister. She looked like a deer caught in headlights the way she was looking at her.

“For god’s sake, what’s… wrong…” Judy faltered as she looked around. She was sitting in a deck chair on a large porch, looking across a meadow to the green hills in the distance. Will was sitting on a pillowed stool next to her. Penny stood beside to Vijay and the man with the brown beard from before, only now, his lower half was one of a white stallion. Penny and Will were both wearing bright orange shirts, labeled with _“CAMP HALF-BLOOD”_ on them. John was sitting in another chair similar to hers. He looked up and gave her a smile, before coughing and waving.

“Please tell me this is crazy dream.” She groaned, feeling her bruise. She flinched when she touched it.

“I’m afraid not, Judith.” The man told her. “I’m sorry for my appearance, but this is far more natural for me.”

“You’re a centaur.” She clarified, trying her best to not freak out.

“Yes, I am. You seem relatively calm about it. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes and activities director. I suggest you drink this. Penelope- Sorry, _Penny_ , could you pass that glass right there to your sister?”

Penny reached over and grabbed a glass of what looked like orange juice. She passed it over to her. Judy recoiled at the taste, because she had expected it to orange juice. It was sugared popcorn. Her dad had made it for her and her siblings when she was really young. He always added a bit more sugar to make it more fun.

“Sugared Popcorn?” She asked him. John, Will and Penny gave her a surprised look, while Chiron smiled at her.

“It changes it’s taste according to what we like. That,” he pointed at the glass that Judy didn’t know she had just drained down. “Is Nectar.”

“Nectar… Like the Greek food the gods ate? Wait, no, drink of the gods…” She corrected. “I thought… Ugh, never mind. What did it taste like to you guys?”

“Oh, for me it was those homemade blueberry muffins we made every summer with m…mom.” Will told her, faltering slightly when he said her name. Penny looked down, then cleared her throat and looked up.

“For me it was cookies mom and dad let us sometimes have before bed.” Judy chuckled at the memory; Penny and Will would act drained, not super 100% hyper and beg for the cookies. Eventually, one of the parents would give in, usually their dad.

“Is mom… gone?” Judy asked quietly, as if it wasn’t the first thought in her mind. Penny and Will looked down, silent. Vijay approached her from outside, giving a sympathetic look.

“I’m sorry, Judy.” He told me apologetically. “I was supposed to look out for you three. It’s more than a single satyr could handle.”

“A satyr? I thought you were a faun…” Penny said, looking up and frowning in confusion. Vijay blushed slightly and looked up at Chiron for guidance.

“Satyrs are often more known their roman name, faun.” Chiron started, explaining in a sadly fond way that Judy didn’t understand. “They are the same creature, just with a different name. You wouldn’t say bear the same way in Spanish, would you?”

Penny and Will nodded. Judy noticed they were still holding Nectar in their hands.

“You two okay?” She asked, getting up to stretch and just move around in general. Penny gave her a shrug while Will said that they were fine.

“Vijay, would you be so kind as to give Judy a tour? You’ve already given Will and Penny one.” Chiron asked, turning to him. Vijay looked between Judy and Chiron, before nodding.

“Yeah, of course. Come on, Judy.” He walked out and Judy followed him, feeling curious.

They walked out, and ahead they saw the Volleyball court with a lot of people already playing. A few people and satyrs in the same orange shirts turned and waved at them both. Vijay and Judy waved, albeit the latter awkwardly.

“Volleyball. You know, so we can play around and stuff.” Vijay explained.

He showed her the Arts & Crafts, the Canoe Lake, the Amphitheatre (she knew that Penny must have fangirled when she saw it), Canoe Lake and many others before they finally reached the Armory.

Her breath hitched when she saw it. Lining the walls were swords, daggers, shields and any weapon you could possibly dream of. She saw her father’s javelin on the side and approached it. It had words engraved on the stick side. It looked to be Greek, though somehow, she could read it as naturally as speaking English.

 _“Robinson Heirloom.”_ She translated out loud and stared at it in awe. “This is… our heirloom?”

Vijay smiled. “Yeah, it’s been here for years, just sitting here. Your family must have done something really good to have such a precious heirloom.”

It was beautiful. The part that connected the spear tip and the stick was studded with miniature diamonds. The rest of seemed and felt like pure gold, though it felt weightless in her hands. She saw a perfect silver reflection of herself in the tip of it.

She smiled slightly, twisting it around in her fingers. Suddenly she turned the Vijay. “Can I keep it?” She asked excitedly. Argh, crap. Blame her ADHD for blurting things out. Vijay smiled at her and nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s an heirloom, and it’s meant to be passed down, isn’t it?” He said. She smiled. Yeah, she could work with this.


End file.
